American Liberty
by akaeve
Summary: A what if story,set in real time 2012, I just hope it won't ever happen, but based on true facts, no real names have been mentioned but if you wish to google all facts will be there. But please this is pure fiction.
1. The Horror

Dr Mallard was listening to one of his favourite classical music pieces, Vivaldi's Giga, the fire was slowly dying, the light that it emitted a low orange glow round the room. What flames still flickered, gave the illusion of heavenly dancers. Ducky conducted the music and sipped the Macallan, oh yes this was the best way to spend a Friday night. Tomorrow he was going to the opera "La Forza del Destino", that would be after a very leisurely light pre-theatre dinner, yes he thought back to days in London, pre opera or theatre dinner before going to London's Theatreland, Sunday could wait…yes easy like Sunday morning….

The phone rang interrupting his concentration and pleasantries, he took the remote and muted the music, rising he made his way to the phone, "Dr Mallard's residency, how may I assist you?" he asked smiling. He listened as the colour began to drain from his face, for all the malt he had drunk, he was suddenly sober, "What do you want?" as his voice waivered, "I don't want to know…I don't want any involvement…I am now an American Citizen…..I am not like you," he continued listening and answering, "Yes I have a dual nationality, and still hold a British Passport, but why me?" as Dr Mallard continued to listen to the voice, "Very well Trent, I'm not going anywhere, I will see you in 20minutes….and you did say you were coming alone, I don't want that man in my home."

Ducky replaced the phone in the cradle and returned to the living room where he poured himself a large glass and knocked it back, sat down and waited.

He heard the car draw up and stop, only one door banged shut, didn't mean much two people using one door only on a 3 door car, not used much in the States, he waited for the knock, but continued to wait, he jumped, no use in answering too early, looked like you were eager, he rose and went to answer the door, "Mr Kort come in, please."

-oOo-

"I won't offer you a drink, Kort…I heard the car, but tell me what you want?" Dr Mallard enquired not losing Trent's stare.

"I said Marcin Jerek, on the phone, my old PT instructor at Langley and your….."

"Nemesis….why bring him up again?"

"If Dr Mallard I said London 2012, what would you say?" Trent continued.

"I would say, Olympic Games." Ducky replied shrugging his shoulders

"And?" Trent prompted.

"And?...the Queens Diamond Jubilee. Where is this leading Kort?" Ducky now replied.

"May I," Trent asked pointing to the settee, before moving over and sitting down, "And I suggest Dr Mallard you do the same."

"I'm listening," as Ducky sat.

"Marcin Jerek, he has been helping some of the athletes…for the games and the _Paralympic Games….."_

"How is he doing that…breaking a few backs?" Ducky answered sarcastically.

"Not nice Dr Mallard, you and Gibbs attend the same Charm School? What I have to say may, or may not surprise you. You worked briefly for the British Metropolitan Police in the early 60's did you not?"

"Yes briefly, before joining the Army. I wasn't sure where my career was going." Ducky replied.

"You had a Commanding Officer by the name of Chief Superintendent George Kensington?" Trent continued, "Oh he is dead, died of old age, but his grandson came to the notice of the CIA last year. He was a swimmer, and scuba diver, he used to enter into the Scuba Olympics."

"You're saying was….what happened?" Dr Mallard enquired quietly.

"Coming to that…..have you heard of the SS Richard Montgemery?"

"Vaguely, but where is this leading?"

"I thought maybe you would, having lived in London. But the SS Richard Montgomery, it was an American Liberty ship, wrecked off the Nore in the Thames in 1944, it had about what 7000 tons of munitions and bombs. On the night of 20th August she dragged her anchor, and ran aground."

"I have heard the story," Ducky added, "They tried to refloat by taking off the cargo, but she developed a crack in her hull and the forward end began to flood. All further salvage was abandoned when the boat finally flooded."

"Now here is the frightening bit….there is still approximately 1,400 tons of explosives contained within the forward holds….and maybe you should pour yourself a drink when I explain what the CIA have uncovered."

Ducky rose and walked to the drinks cabinet and produced a fresh glass, He picked up the malt and poured a measure into the glass, passing to Trent before replenishing his own, and returning to the chair.

"Thank you, but Trevor Hamilton, your Chief's grandson, was found drowned last week on the Montgomery. It is a wreck but protected, no diving because of the instability of the cargo. You know what I'm leading up to?"

"Oh my god," Ducky whispered as he took a gulp of the malt, "It could be mass murder."

"Exactly." Trent replied sipping his own drink, "If the ship exploded it would be one of the biggest non-nuclear blasts ever and would devastate the port of Sheerness. It could throw a 1,000-foot-wide 300 metre wide column of water and debris nearly 3,000 metres into the air and generate a wave 5 metres high. Almost every window in Sheerness would be broken and buildings would be damaged by the blast."

"Good god, not to mention, the oil refineries, if they blew, then every building in Sheerness could be destroyed, killing thousands of people."

"Dr Mallard, the tsunami produced, could in theory sweep up the River Medway and cause havoc in Rochester, Chatham, Gillingham and a dozen or more outlying places in Kent. Any ships in the vicinity would go down and….." as Trent looked at Ducky, "The wave might, depending on atmospheric and tidal conditions, at the moment of detonation, be felt as far up the river as London. Certainly most of south-eastern England would hear the bombs go off."

"But Kort, if something should happen at the Jubilee celebration, people on boats and in the streets…..and if you say Chatham….not that it is a Naval Dockyard anymore, but…..what do you have in mind?" Ducky concluded, beginning to shake at the thought.

"Dr Mallard, our respective agencies have been in contact, and since you are British, it was decided that you would blend in more than the bumbling Agents, Gibbs has, also you have the local knowledge."

"So Kort, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack an overnight bag, you can buy in London, on expenses."

TBC


	2. The Journey

The CIA plane was waiting at USAF Bolling, they were flying to Brize Norton and then on to GCHQ at Cheltenham, before taking a fast black to the Secret Intelligence Service, building in London. It is lovingly known within the intelligence community as Legoland and or as "Babylon-on-Thames" due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. But it did sit on the Thames and would be in line of fire so to speak.

"You never told me the connection between Marcin Jerek, and Trevor?" Ducky enquired as they flew over the Atlantic.

"Jerek was assisting in pushing the paraplegic athletes, no pain no gain he always said, but he also was helping with the Scuba Olympics….personally a waste of energy to me, but Trevor Hamilton, he was an all-round athlete, but diving was his passion. It was while he was in America there came transmissions between Gitmo and Moscow. Our GCHQ, intercepted and passed on the information to NSA, who very kindly told the CIA."

"You say our GCHQ, you're CIA are you not?," Ducky questioned.

"Both Dr Mallard like to keep my options open, but please let me continue. I don't know how well up you are with British politics and in fact anything British."

"I do like to read the Times and the Guardian on line as well as keep my hand in, doing the Scotsman Crossword," Ducky replied.

"So if I mention that one MI6 Officer was murdered almost two years ago, and he was a keen cyclist, you will know what I am talking about?" as Kort looked for reaction.

"Very distressing case, it reminded me of one, we had to solve, a Petty Officer shot himself, but he was wearing woman's clothing. If I remember this MI6 officer also had a collection of women's clothing and wigs, as well as a good selection of shoes."

"Quite Dr Mallard, but so far it is unexplained. But it is said that a Russian car wa seen in the area before he was murdered. It was believed he had been working on spy technology tracking Russian money into Europe."

"Good God, was that maybe the reason why a certain Russian financier was gunned down in London? I heard it was multiple gun shots." Ducky now asked shocked.

"Yes Dr Mallard, a semi-automatic machine gun usually does give multiple wounds," Kort smiled.

"So may I ask, are we talking Al Qaeda or just general terrorists?" Ducky now enquired beginning to look worried.

"Does it really matter? Terrorism is terrorism….one man's freedom fighter is another's terrorist." As Trent now flicked the chair into a lounger, "There are refreshments at the rear, as well as a file if you wish to read," he now lay back and closed his eyes.

Ducky rose and went to find coffee and sandwiches, he saw the file, he sat down, opened it and began to read, it was his cover as well as all that Trent had told him and more.


	3. London

They arrived in England in the typical British weather, cold, grey and wet.

"I see nothing changes," Ducky sighed.

"If we may continue, we have no time to waste. Did you read the file?" Trent asked.

"I did and it was everything and more, I just have one thing to ask?" Ducky offered, "I see I am still Dr Mallard."

"Yes of course, but Doctor, you are a Doctor of Ornithology, well you have a degree in Zoology, but you specialise in birds." Kort replied.

"Why, I was going to ask, but I see now it would be a perfect cover."

"Dr Mallard, if I may say…you are eccentric enough to pull this off," Trent now answered with a sly smile.

After a brief visit to GCHQ, the pair now armed with more files and information, and an armed Police Officer, made their way to London.

"I was going to suggest the Savoy, but then Dr Mallard you are a retired twitcher, so we managed to get a hotel, still in the West End but cheaper, it is still in walking distance of MI6 HQ…"

"You said clothing, Kort," Ducky now interrupted.

"Of course Dr Mallard, but I am afraid Saville Row is out, we were thinking more M&S or the markets. You are, as we said on a pension."

"Quite." Ducky replied now looking disheartened.

They arrived at the City of London; Ducky had given Trent the real area detail saying that the MI6 building was just outside the City, at Vauxhall, "Oh yes Trent, the site was previously the location of the Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens, but they were swept away in the 1850s and to be replaced by a glass factory, a vinegar works and a gin distillery."

"Very interesting Doctor, I assure you."

They entered the building and were shown to a conference room. As the secretary showed them in, Ducky saw that it was going to be no holiday, the Suits were already there, sharpening their claws on the furniture.

"Kort, nice to see you again, I won't mention the fact we could get you pantomime this year." One of the Suits replied.

"Thank you Sir." Trent replied, "But may I introd….."

"Dr Mallard…..Medical Examiner of NCIS, Washington DC…..you come very highly recommended, as well as being extremely respected," one of the Suits said, not standing, just looking like a vulture that was ready to spring.

"Do I take that as a compliment Gentlemen, Ma'am," he replied looking at the woman, who smiled.

"Dr Mallard may I introduce myself, Hilary Jebson," as she stood and offered Ducky her hand, "Please Donald sit, we have a lot to discuss, so please Mr Kort, if you would excuse us, we wish to talk to Dr Mallard in private," she concluded, smiling.

Ducky sat and watched as Hilary opened the brown file in front of her, "Dr Mallard, your Director speaks very highly of you, as does a certain Special Agent Gibbs…we have however…..from our records and reports, found that you and Agent Gibbs, and the late Director Shepard have what could be described as a criminal record." as she smiled and raised an eyebrow, as well as giving a sly smile, "Would you care to give your side of the incident?"

"Ahhhh," as Ducky looked at Hilary, "Of Course…..where would you like me to begin…before or after I shoved the French Gendarme off the cliff?"

-oOo-

Two hours later Ducky left the room and went to find Kort, who was in the Jugged Hare, sipping a pint looking out over the Thames.

"Dr Mallard you return." Kort smiled.

"Of course, a really interesting chitty chat with the guys,….told them a few things," as Ducky looked about for service, Kort raised his finger and watched as the barman poured a Macallan, one lump of ice and a small milk jug full of water. Kort watched as the man approached, and placed in front of the good Doctor, "Enjoy Dr Mallard you have much to do tomorrow," as he watched Ducky sip.

-oOo-


	4. The Medway

The next morning saw the rain clouds lift and a spring sunshine glow. Ducky had slept well and following a light breakfast of poached eggs he made his way to Blackfriars Station, catching the train out to the Medway Estuary and Motney Hill. He looked every bit the twitcher or eccentric bird watcher. Kort had briefed him, just be inquisitive.

"Dr Mallard without being derogative…..you have the most apt name for our cover. I remember when you were placed by the late Director Shepard, undercover, 'La Grenouille' and I knew but then Dr Mallard it was your first time as…..how will I say…the bad guy."

"Kort….as much as I enjoyed the experience…..this is slightly different….I am…..you could say, on home turf." Ducky replied.

"Quite, Dr Mallard….just try not to over re-act." Kort smiled as he helped Ducky onto the train, "See you later…and I mean see….with the long lens….but I will be listening," as he passed Ducky the ear-piece.

"Oh yes I remember out first encounter. You roughly removed the one I was wearing," as Ducky placed it in his ear, and watched Kort close the door. Ducky turned and walked down the carriage finding a window seat…it was going to be a long journey.

The hour journey to Rainham passed uneventful. The English Country side just as Ducky remembered it, some things never change. The train drew in to the station and Ducky alighted, he stopped and looked about for a ticket collector before walking to the exit. Outside there was a minibus, the sign in the front read _"Nor March and Motney Hill"_ Ducky made his way to the entrance and waited for the door to open.

"Aw right Gov? You one of them twitchers or one of them divers," the driver laughed in a cockney accent, "Mind Gov, there is a lot of divers out in the marsh, and not just human kind."

"Quite," was all Ducky could say, thankfully thinking the driver had not asked his name, as he handed over the fare.

Nor Marsh, a saltmarsh island in the Medway Estuary, and Motney Hill is a narrow peninsula surrounded by mudflats that juts into the estuary from the southern shore. It provides safe areas for birds to feed and breed in an increasingly developed estuary. In the winter the saltmarsh and mudflats here are important for wintering waterfowl, with impressive flocks of avocets, black-tailed godwits, dunlins, knots, shelducks and brent geese. Ducks like goldeneyes and red-breasted mergansers can be seen regularly, and occasionally, scarce grebes like black-necked and Slavonian. Ducky had had orders to find the wardens office and ask for a Dr Sparrow.

As Ducky walked up to the wooden hut, he smiled to himself…Dr Sparrow, he shook his head, the "Doctor" Series by Richard Gordon, the books had been made into films and were very, very, British, "I wonder if Antony has seen the films," he thought, as he saw the hut loom before him and a figure standing in the door, binoculars slung round his neck.

"Doctor Sparrow?" Ducky enquired trying not to make it sound like "Harrow".

"Yep, you Dr Mallard? But I have to ask are you really?" the man enquired.

"Mallard? Yes, that is my name. I would like to think the train, but I decided ornithology was more inspiring. My Grandfather knew the great Captain Scott, so I do have an affiliation with Sir Peter."

"So what brings you to here?" Dr Sparrow continued to ask.

"I am on vacation from Washington…." Ducky started to say, not thinking.

"Vacation….Washington. Would that be Washington State?" Dr Sparrow continued.

"But of course," Ducky replied, beginning to think fast, "I am retired and like to travel. I was of course educated here in Britain…..but I used to lecture in Zoology and of course ornithology…I have a small pension and my late mother left a little legacy. I thought I would, in my twilight years, return and revisit some places of my youth….that and of course, to enjoy some of the Queens Jubilee Celebrations, and a little of the Olympics…."

"Quite, but you said Washington State….and so you are familiar with the Scuba Olympics?" Sparrow continued his interrogation.

"But of course…..I always enjoy how people try to take their own special sort and adapt it to others. I believe a Marcin Jerek also helped train."

"Have you ever met Mr Jerek?" Dr Sparrow now quizzed, as he looked at Ducky suspiciously.

"No…..no never, it is just I had heard his name from an acquaintance….and also a grandson of a friend participated in the said Olympics." Ducky replied trying to get himself out, of what was going to become an even bigger hole, "I say is that not a red-breasted merganser?" Ducky now asked as he pointed to the sky.

"It is but let me show you about, sorry if I appeared a bit heavy on the questions, but we have had some very funny people visiting in the past couple of months, and what with the drowned diver on the wreck. You can't be too careful."

"Quite." Ducky replied as he began to follow the warden into the wilds.


	5. British Connection

Kort watched through binoculars from a hid on the march, yes Dr Mallard had held his own, and he had recovered well, maybe Ducky had learnt something. He watched as the pair surveyed the Wash and the North Sea.

"If I said 'Semper Occultus' to you what would you say Dr Mallard?"

As Ducky looked at Dr Sparrow, his eyes began to narrow, "That is the motto of MI6…..always silent. So I take it you know more about me than I do of you?"

"Donald….may I call you that? But yes."

"So Dr Sparrow, who are you really?" Ducky now asked stopping and looking the man in the eyes.

"If you promise not to laugh," the younger man began to say," But George Smillie….my mother was a great Le Carre fan, but you do know Jerek?"

"Oh I know Mr Jerek…first met the man in Afghanistan, but you know that, from our mutual acquaintance Kort. Can I ask why away from the office?"

"As they said, during World War 2, walls have ears and maybe eyes." George now replied.

"I would say that in todays' technology we could both be wired." Ducky now responded.

"So true, but Donald, Kort knows better, so please take the earpiece from your ear as I will mine, and then our friend Trent will not be able to listen any longer."

"I take it you do not trust Mr Kort?" Donald now asked as they walked over the wooden boards of the marsh.

"Kort is CIA, yes and MI6, but more American now, and I do not want a blood-bath for the Games. You know that Obama does not trust the British security and is sending his own support troops?" George continued.

"But then again from what I hear the security group assigned to protect are not, very reliable. The Army have ground to air missiles positioned on some of the tower blocks round London." Dr Mallard added, "But what have you in mind?"

"The weekend usually crowds, but our quiet days are midweek, we get schools…and we were wondering if you could do a lecture or two for us. We'll supply the notes to discuss, we need to watch and well with your Psychological Profiling we wondered."

"Oh course, and children, they have always been used as human shields or as a cover. Now I wonder what our dear friend Kort is thinking now he can't hear us…..I hope George?" Ducky concluded, as he looked back at the hide to see Kort standing outside the binoculars hanging down by his side, and if Ducky wasn't mistaken a face like thunder.


	6. The meeting

After a night at a local Inn, Dr Mallard was eating a light breakfast of poached eggs and glancing through the morning paper. He had been pleasantly surprised to find his case had been delivered, and was in his room. The view from his bedroom gave a lovely panoramic view if the marsh. George had briefed him on what was expected. The paper was full of the forthcoming Jubilee and of course the Olympics. Ducky thought how wonderful it would or could be, to extend his stay in Britain to take in both, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shadow over the print.

"What you and George did was against the rules. I couldn't hear what was said." Kort said looking at Ducky.

"So yes, good morning to you Mr Kort, yes I slept well, thank you for asking, " Ducky continued sarcastically, "But you being CIA, George and I wished to discuss in private."

"And?"

"I am to lecture and profile the groups. You have to remember Mr Kort, that not all groups are affiliated with Al Qaida…..we could have Israel being targeted, as well as Syria who have 10 competitors, Georgia, Somalia even who have two entrants….Trent, we are not just talking big conflicts, little ones could spring up. Turkey and Cyprus, what is North and South Korea they could have a go at each other, the knock on effects. But I would say the most probable are Muslim extremists…..yet again the majority of Muslims are peace loving people, who read the Koran, as it should be. So if you may let me do my job I will endeavour to bring justice."

"And the Lebanese and the Syrians, I believe are at logger-heads…..just heard there are a couple of asylum seekers from African states." Kort continued.

"Yes, but who are you really expecting Kort? Because right now I think you are the enemy. So may I get started," as he rose and pushing his chair towards the table walked to the door.

"Dr Mallard, one question, how do, you intend to get to the lecture?" Kort now asked with a sly smile.

"I assumed George, but I now realise it is you who is to escort me to the site." Ducky replied .

"So Dr Mallard could we stop bickering like immature adolescents and proceed," as Kort now walked to the door and indicated that Ducky join him.

-oOo-

In the car Ducky wondered if he should speak or not, but eventually the silence was too much, "Kort, what is your position in this mission?"

"I have, as does George, a list of faces we think are sleepers we need you to identify potential suspects through your psychological profiling."

"but you have susisions for today?" Ducky now asked.

"The CIA have discovered that Jerek arrived in Britain via Dublin…then train to Belfast and the ferry from Cairnryan to Troon…Glasgow, then overnight sleeper to the Capital."

"Are you having him followed?" Ducky now asked.

"No Dr Mallard…we're letting him have a vacation…of course we are." Kort replied sarcastically.

"So where is he now?" Ducky whispered.

"No idea he went off grid."

"Bit careless of the CIA," Ducky smiled.

They continued in silence. As they reached the wardens office they saw George in the door. Alighting the vehicle, Ducky made his way to the office, he saw George smiling.

"Morning," George said, "Looks like it is going to be fair. Your first lecture is 11.00 and then we have another at 2.00…..they should last an hour. Trent I believe Jerek was seen in London this morning?"

"He got the overnight train from Glasgow to Euston." Kort replied.

"And where is he now?" George enquired smiling.

"He's off grid…" Trent began to say as he saw a figure appear out of the shadows.

"Here….I hope Mr Kort you have not been looking too hard for me and Dr Mallard , how nice to see you again." Jerek replied.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Ducky whispered looking shocked.

"I came here voluntarily, yes I may have trained or coached the Paralympic hopefuls, but I had nothing to do with the death of Trevor Hamilton, he was a maverick…I tried to keep an eye on him," Jerek laughed looking at Kort and thinking his own face, "I did however tip off both the CIA and MI6…just to see who did best."

"And?" Kort enquired.

"You both did good, but it is Dr Mallard who will be the eventual winner." Jerek said.

"Me? And why do you say that, Jerek?" Ducky asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You Dr Mallard are a good man; you see no evil in people. I couldn't break you. You of all people can see however, if someone does have an evil intent." Jerek now added.

"Please, we have business to do….and we do not have much time to co-ordinate our strategies." George concluded, indicating to Kort and Ducky to enter the office.


	7. The final show down

The first of the schools arrived for the lecture, there would be three coach loads, George and Jerek watched as Ducky gave his oration, answered questions and generally surveyed the room. Ducky remembered Gibbs rule 35, always watch the watchers. Yes, one of the teachers seemed more interested in Jerek than watch his charges, Dr Mallard gave George a glace who acknowledged and turned left the room.

After the lecture the 3 watched as the classes went into the marshlands to see if they could recognise anything, they watched as stranger slowly followed, but taking a cell from his pocket made a call. No-one saw Kort, but there came the drone of a helicopter in the distance, it appeared and hovered over the estuary and the SS Richard Montgomery. Ducky was worried as the watched the stranger turn and walk back to the coach park and one of the buses.

Kort was watching the coach park, he saw the stranger approach one and talk to the driver, who turned and entered the bus. Kort watched as the luggage door opened and the stranger took a flak jacket from the hold and taking his coat off put the jacket on, and then his overcoat again. Kort watched as the man took a hold-all and opening it, took a semi-automatic from the bag, before concealing in under the great coat. Kort using his mic and earpiece relayed the information to George. It looked like Jerek was the target but why?

-oOo-

"So you think I am the target?" Jerek asked, "Why?"

"That is what we would like to know Marcin," George now asked as they sat in the wardens office.

"I have made many enemies over the years, as you know yourself Dr Mallard. Afghanastan."

"I remember, but this time who are they?" Ducky asked.

"Iranian….they will do anything to disrupt Western and American ideals. Oil, Dr Mallard and of course Nuclear power…..as in weapons and….."

"The Israelis….you're working with the Israelis?" Ducky questioned.

Jerek smiled, "'Fraid so, Israel is so within their range."

"Does Ziva know?" Ducky continued.

"David?" as Marcin shook his head, "I do not think so, but then Eli does not tell his daughter as much as he used to, now she is NCIS," Jerek almost spat the words out.

"But I don't understand," as Dr Mallard now looked at his nemesis.

"No Dr Mallard, politics were never your strong point, but Eli wants the Iranian cell taken out ASAP, if they get to detonate the wreck it would make the Twin Towers look like childs' play. Kort gave you the worst case scenario," Jerek stopped talking as they heard gun fire.

Kort appeared at the door, "When you have stopped your idle chat, I think I could do with some help clearing up the mess." As he indicated the three follow him. Entering the mid-day light they saw two bodies lying prostate on the marshy ground.

"My I introduce Behrouz and Hooshmand, brothers. They were sent here as sleepers to try and blow the liberty ship, with the help of Trevor Hamilton But Trevor got greedy so they killed him. Yes Jerek was the target, as were you Dr Mallard. They wanted to get close to NCIS and Eli David…..the nearest they could get was you…I'm afraid Dr Mallard, you were a pawn in all this, and before you ask, yes Director Vance knew, but his hands were tied, Eli David pulls more strings than Secnav can."

"So I was set up? What if I was killed, what if…" Ducky didn't finish he just thought of nothing.

"Dr Mallard we needed your help, to lure these murders into the open….Jerek, alone would not have been enough…the CIA and MI6 needed another common denominator in this….and you fitted the bill."

"But…" Ducky began to say.

"But nothing Donald…we won and, as I know you still have the Queens Jubilee to enjoy. I believe you are here for another 6 days, so could, would you accept these tickets for the open air concert and Dr Mallard, the rest of your stay at the Dorchester and of course a whole new wardrobe?" George began to say.

"Thank you," was all Ducky could say, "I will enjoy the pageantry and of course seeing Sir Paul and Sir Tom. You know of course that Paul and I share a common bond. Yes, when I was a student in Edinburgh, a few of us made our way to Liverpool where we found this lovely little club…it was refreshing to see and meat a group that would eventually change the way music was in Britain. I also remember…." Ducky didn't finish, he was interrupted by George.

"Quite…but before you retire we still have another lecture to complete."

"Why of course….can't leave any loose ends can we," Ducky finished smiling.

THE END


End file.
